Ursa Minor
by Duck Life
Summary: He writes her, and sometimes she writes back. But she always says the same thing: they're not coming home. Canon-divergent AU jumping off from "Sink or Swim." Oneshot. Epistolary.


_Little Dipper,_

 _I can't tell you where we're going. I can't even tell Tasha or Mr. Davenport. And, honestly, I don't know where we're going. Chase won't tell us anything, he thinks it's safer that way. I just wanted to leave you something, something just for you, something not in the hologram._

 _Nothing that happened, and nothing that will happen, is your fault. You know that, right? I hope you know that. And keep working on the tech stuff, because you're so, so smart and you're gonna do great things. I know it._

 _And if I never see you again (which is the plan) know that I'll be thinking of you._

 _Love,_

 _Big Dipper_

 _P.S. I hope the feds don't rough you up. Play dumb. Tell them you didn't know anything. I'm really sorry._

* * *

Bree,

What the hell were you thinking?

Look, I know Chase was overthinking and overanalyzing and all that crap. And I know Adam probably just went with whatever Chase said. But what about you? How could you not have pointed out what a colossally terrible idea this was?

Perry didn't tell anyone anything, by the way. Your secret was safe, whether you stayed or left. Only now you're gone. For nothing.

And I can't even get this letter to you. Big D and I are working on finding you guys right now, but if that doesn't work… I don't even know.

You shouldn't have left.

Signed,

Leo Dooley (Little Dipper)

P.S. The lab's gone.

* * *

 _Little Dipper,_

 _I can't tell you where we are. And Chase will never let me send this out. It just feels better to act like I'm talking to you._

 _We're… somewhere open. It would be nice, breeze in my hair, sun shining, it would be nice if we weren't runaways._

 _When we get to wherever we're going, I'll write you again, and I promise I'll try to send you that letter. Even if I have to roll it up in a bottle and drop it in the ocean._

 _Love,_

 _Big Dipper_

* * *

Big Dipper (and co.),

We're here, just waiting. Big D says he got the software message to Chase. We got the house back. You must know by now that it's safe for you to be here. Safe for you and safe for us, too.

I'm worried about Douglas. He messed us all up last time, physically and in the heads. So if you need to talk, I'm here. I'll be here.

Love,

Leo

* * *

 _Little Dipper,_

 _We should never have come home._

 _God, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Tasha had to tell us after, none of us could remember anything. Tasha had to tell us the way we tried to attack you. I lunged at her. Adam threw Mr. Davenport (and not the way he throws Chase, I mean, he threw Mr. D full-strength.) And Chase almost killed you. I'm sorry._

 _And I'm sorry for leaving again._

 _To tell you the truth, Adam and I wanted to leave without Chase. He saw the big welts on Chase's chest from his eyes and freaked out. He and I were going to leave last night without him, because we think he'd be safer here. I know he'd be safer here._

 _But he heard us and woke up, and he won't stay if we're going. I can't protect him, but I can protect my other little brother. And I can protect Tasha and Mr. Dav._

 _You can email me,_ _breedav on my gmail account_ _. I'm gonna check it every time there's a cyber cafe or a library. But you won't be able to track us._

 _I promise you that._

 _Love,_

 _Big Dipper_

 _P.S. I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

Big Dipper,

I'm trying not to be mad at you, but it's hard.

I didn't tell Big D about your letter, though. So that's something. He's angry, and he's trying to find you guys. But if you don't want to be found… if it were up to me, I'd give Big D all the info I have and try to help him track you down.

But it's not up to me, is it?

I love you. Stay safe. Stay in touch.

Love,

Little Dipper

* * *

 _Little Dipper,_

 _Thank you for emailing me. Life on the road is not as glamorous as rock stars make it sound. I'm hungry a lot and we usually have to sleep in shifts._

 _But you're safe. Tasha and Mr. Dav are safe. That's the important thing._

 _Adam wants to go after Douglas and Krane but I'm not sure. I'm worried that it'll make it easier for them to control us again, and then they'll send us right back to you guys. To hurt you. Chase and I are trying to talk him out of it._

 _Chase is stressed out a lot. I mean we all are, but he's in a real bad place. Some nights I'm worried Spike's gonna come out and make a scene and lead Douglas and Mr. Dav right to us. Adam is okay mostly, but he's also hungry a lot._

 _Until next time,_

 _Big Dipper_

* * *

Big Dipper,

Chase loves information. I mean you probably knew that, but it could help to calm him down. Make sure he's watching Mom's broadcasts. She covers "the missing Davenport teens" a lot and also other stuff. I think Chase might feel better to know what's going on back home.

Big D is back at work but he's miserable. He barely sleeps. I try to tell him, "I'm sure they're safe" (I don't ever mention you or your email) but he thinks I'm just making stuff up.

I'm back at school. Perry misses you, if you can believe it. Caitlin keeps referring to your "vacation." Also, she thinks she and I are friends now that you're gone, so if you could hurry back and clear that up, that'd be great. She's really getting on my nerves.

I wish you would come home. I don't actually know what that's like, being afraid of yourself. I bet it sucks.

Know that I don't blame you or Adam or Chase for anything you did under the Triton App. Maybe that doesn't help anything, but that's how I feel. I would feel safest with you back home, especially with Krane out there.

Love,

Little Dipper

* * *

 _Little Dipper,_

 _Maybe you would feel safest with us back, but you wouldn't actually be safe. I would feel best if we were all back home, too. In fact, I would feel best if we all lived on Maui and drank smoothies out of pineapples all day long. But we can't have everything we want._

 _Tell Caitlin you're a Taurus and she'll leave you alone. Trust me._

 _Give your mom an extra hug for me. As for Mr. Davenport… is there anything you can do to distract him? Get his mind off of us? I hate to think of him freaking out, and I know he probably is._

 _We decided to look for Krane and Douglas, but we're being sneaky about it. We're not going in headfirst. Actually, if you have any intel you could get to me, that would be super helpful._

 _Love,_

 _Big Dipper_

* * *

Bree,

I have written and rewritten this email. I have no idea how to tell you everything that happened yesterday.

Krane came for us. Me and Mom. He kidnapped us. I've never been so scared in my whole life. I completely and legitimately thought I was going to die. Mom, too. Big D came running in with this fancy gun, but Krane shut him down right away.

He wanted to know where you guys are. Krane, I mean. And Big D kept yelling at him, "They're gone! They're gone! I don't know where they are. And if I did I wouldn't tell you." He was a wreck, Bree.

Krane wants to kill you. Adam and Chase and you. He had me and Mom in this giant microwave thing and it was going to fry us dead. He wanted to know where you are, and I was really close to telling him about your emails.

But it's not just about your privacy or your wishes anymore, it's about your lives. I'm not about to let you die. So I didn't tell him anything.

And then at the last second, Douglas (yes, that Douglas!) came running in with an even fancier gun. He fought Krane, but Krane escaped. But he saved me and Mom. Douglas saved us, yes, that Douglas.

I convinced Big D to let Douglas stay with us. He's here, and he's good now. I mean, I think. I trust him, at least. He wouldn't use the Triton App on you guys. He's changed.

But Krane is going after you, and he's going to kill you if he finds you. WHEN he finds you. Come home. Please.

I'm asking you once. If you aren't back home in three days, I'm going to tell Big D and Douglas about your emails.

Love,

Leo

* * *

 _Leo,_

 _I'm so happy you're ok I'm so happy you're ok I'm so happy you're ok I'm so happy you're ok I'm so happy you're ok I'm so happy you're ok I'm so happy you're ok I'm so happy you're ok I'm so happy you're ok_

 _I'm not coming home. None of us are. Do what you have to do, but if you tell Mr. Dav I won't ever message you again, so keep that in mind. I love you and Tasha so, so much, and I'm not risking your lives. If Krane wants us dead, and we're back home with you guys, guess what? You all end up dead too._

 _We're going after Krane. Maybe we'll die. The important thing is that you and Tasha and Mr. Dav will be safe._

 _I love you. I am so glad that you are alive. I'm sorry. I'm not coming home._

 _Love,_

 _Big Dipper_

 _P.S. Don't trust Douglas. He might still be working with Krane. I'm shocked Mr. Dav even let him in the house. Watch your back. Take care of yourself._

* * *

Big Dipper,

I told Big D.

I'm sorry.

I hope I'll see you soon, and I hope when I do you're not too angry with me.

Love,

Little Dipper

* * *

Big Dipper,

It's only a matter of time now. Please tell me where you are so we can bring you home.

Love,

Little Dipper

* * *

Bree,

Look, okay, I get it. I get that you're mad. But the thing is what if you're not? What if the reason you're not emailing me back is you're dead? And Adam's dead and Chase is dead? I can't stand not knowing.

Talk to me.

Love,

Leo

* * *

 _Leo,_

 _I'm alive. So are Adam and Chase. Stop emailing me._

 _Bree_

* * *

Big Dipper,

I'm not gonna stop until you come home. I love you. I'm sorry. Come back home. Big D's pulling his hair out. Douglas is freaking out too, he's terrified of what Krane might do to you, out there in the world with no protections and no weapons.

Please come home where it's safe.

Love,

Little Dipper

* * *

 _LD,_

 _Krane is dead._

 _BD_

* * *

Then why haven't you come home?!

-LD

* * *

 _Little Dipper,_

 _Krane may be gone but we found out he has a whole army of bionic soldiers, including some superpowered girl that we fought but she got away. We don't know where she is, and she could be attacking you all right this second. We hope not. We hope she's focusing on us._

 _We can't come home until this bionic army is eliminated. And who knows how long that will take? Chase has a lead on their location. We can take them all out and we can keep you safe. And then maybe we can finally come home._

 _Love,_

 _Big Dipper_

* * *

Bree,

This is Mr. Davenport. I don't know where you are, so don't worry. I made Leo let me use his email because you need to know what Douglas told me.

He didn't know Krane had a bionic army, but he says Krane used to have tons of photos of children around his warehouse. (Apparently, Douglas just thought Krane was "creepy.") He also says Krane asked him a lot of questions about the Triton App and its long-term use, as well as a way to incorporate a fatal virus onto the Triton App (he says this never happened but who knows.)

If that all means what I think it means, that bionic "army" is actually just a bunch of innocent kids. With Krane dead, their Triton Apps all deactivated, including the girl you mentioned. They're probably just wandering around, confused, disoriented.

You need to come home. And don't hurt any of those kids, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I know you will.

Sincerely,

Donald Davenport

* * *

Big Dipper,

Sorry about that last email. He insisted.

Seriously, though, you should come home. I think he's right. Those kids aren't dangerous.

Love,

Little Dipper

* * *

 _Little Dipper,_

 _I am so happy to tell you that we are finally, finally coming home. And I'm so sorry we stayed away for so long. I'll be seeing you again very soon._

 _Oh, and we might have a couple… hundred… friends with us. Just so you know._

 _Love,_

 _Big Dipper_

* * *

Big Dipper,

It feels weird to write you again, a.) because I'm using actual paper instead of email and b.) because you're right downstairs. I could walk down to the lab and look at you in your capsule, but, well, that'd be super creepy.

But I felt like I had to write you again. I'm too in the habit now. Thanks for that.

I was so angry at you for a really long time. And then when you showed back up yesterday, I just… I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still kind of mad. But I'm also really, really, really, really, really glad you guys are back.

And I wanted to say thanks for keeping in touch with me. It made a really hellish year feel a tiny bit better.

Now what the heck are we gonna do with all these kids? I'm sure Big D will figure something out. I'll talk to you in the morning.

Love,

Little Dipper

* * *

 **A/N: Big Dipper and Little Dipper! BD and LD! Bree Davenport and Leo Dooley! Get it? Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this fic because I think this brother-sister relationship is super important and also I wanted to do something AU-y where the trio leaves home for a much longer time than in "Sink or Swim." Thank you for reading. If you liked it, please review. If you hated it, please review and let me know how I can do better.**


End file.
